


Home

by Tsukkis_strawberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, TsukishimaXYamaguchi, Tsukiyama - Freeform, boyslove, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkis_strawberries/pseuds/Tsukkis_strawberries
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a first year in highschool. His best friend, Akaashi Keiji, one day brings along a transfer student named Yamaguchi Tadashi. As his best friend is more and more occupied with his boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spend more time together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Home

The grass was slightly wet, and the small droplets reflected the light blue sky. A boy in a beige hoodie was sitting on his grey jacket, leaning on an old oak behind the school. Noise cancelling headphones covered his ears, playing soft melodies. The cold wind made the blonde shiver a little. Orange and yellow leaves covered the ground around him. Suddenly, leaves rustle near him. While taking off his headphones, the tall lad turned his head. His best friend was approaching him, followed by someone unknown. 

“Hey Tsukishima.”, the dark-haired boy greeted, “This is Yamaguchi, it’s his first day here and I didn’t want him to eat alone.” Tsukishima sighs and leans back, slightly nodding. “C’mon, just sit down somewhere,” he continues, looking at the smaller boy. 

Sheepishly, the freckled lad thanked him and looked around. “Uh… I didn’t really, I didn’t bring a jacket with me,” he quietly said and reddened. 

Tsukishima could feel his best friend stare at him before being softly punched in the side. “What the fuck, Akaashi,” the blonde swore, “idiot”. 

“Tsukishima, would you mind borrowing Yamaguchi your hoodie and stop being an asshole? Thank you,” Akaashi said sternly, clearly not accepting a no. Cussing under his breath, Tsukishima pulled his hoodie over his head, causing his glasses to fall off. He passed it on to the green-haired boy. They all unpacked their lunches and began their meal. Akaashi and Yamaguchi were chatting and laughing whereas Tsukishima had his eyes closed and listened to the music on his ears. 

A bit later, a loud “Hey, hey, hey” could be heard. A yellow-eyed boy joined them with a big smile on his face. “Akaashi, I missed you!” he exclaimed dramatically, kissing the surprised boy before leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“And that’s Bokuto, Bokuto that’s Yamaguchi, he just transferred here.” Akaashi introduced the two fellas to each other, then he looked at Yamaguchi. “Bokuto is a third year and the ace of the volleyball team, as well as my boyfriend.” 

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, looking into his eyes, and added “only because you’re the most awesomest setter in the whole wide world!” Akaashi smiled shily and rolled his eyes. 

“This piece of salt is a middle blocker; you should think about joining the volleyball club as well.” Akaashi said kindly and pulled his hoodie closer. Bokuto quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, attempting to keep him warm. 

Soon enough, the bell rang, signalling lunch break to be over. “I’ll wash your hoodie and return it to you tomorrow. Thank you for borrowing it to me” the shorter boy said.  
Tsukishima shrugged, “no need to hurry, I’ve got tons of hoodies,” he answered nonchalantly and walked towards the grey building. Yamaguchi walked next to him, watching the blonde. “Um, are you lost or something? You don’t need to follow me; don’t you have class?” Tsukishima said and wiped a hair off his glasses. 

“No… we’re in the same class. You probably didn’t… didn’t notice me” Yamaguchi stuttered and looked at his feet. His originally rainbow shoelaces were almost grey and through a tiny hole one could see his white socks. Tsukishima simply nodded and sat down at his spot. He unpacked his notebook and laid his head on top of his hands. The chair next to him screeched as it was pulled back. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but kept quiet. A few hours later the bell rung once again, and their grumpy teacher released them. 

Yamaguchi stayed close to Tsukishima and followed him to the gymnasium. “You’re a middle blocker, right?” he questioned, looking up to grumpy boy, who just shrugged and entered the changing room. Looking around and fidgeting with his fingers, Yamaguchi stared at his backpack. 

“There are usually shirts in the drawer over there. You can bring shorts tomorrow; you should be fine for today.” Tsukishima answered Yamaguchi’s unspoken question. “The gym is down the hall to the right, I’m sure you’ll find it.” Then he was off, leaving the green-haired boy to himself. 

Yamaguchi officially joined the volleyball team after a lot of convincing on Akaashi and Bokuto’s side. He simply couldn’t decline Bokuto’s pleading eyes and even laughed as Akaashi scolded his boyfriend over and over again. 

“Bokuto and Akaashi sure are a strange couple. They’re literal opposites, but it works surprisingly well,” Yamaguchi remarks, sitting down next to Tsukishima. Volleyball practice had just ended, and they decided to have a short break before they make their way home. Over the last few weeks Akaashi and Bokuto spent more time than usually together, forcing the two younger boys to stick together. 

“Akaashi admired Bokuto since middle school, that’s why he came here. And well, I don’t think anyone could handle Bokuto like he can. Bokuto’d probably be lost without him.” Tsukishima stated and looked at his hand. His index and middle finger were bandaged together due to blocking an especially strong spike. The pain didn’t stop him from playing though. An edge of the bandage was already loose again, the white cloth floating in the wind. 

Yamaguchi unpacked two meat buns, offering one to Tsukishima, which he declined by shaking his head. “You don’t like eating too much, do you?” the freckled boy stated. Again, Tsukishima shook his head slightly. “Do you have a favourite food?” Yamaguchi pushed further, taking another bite. 

“Strawberry shortcake” Tsukishima whispered and closed his eyes. Yamaguchi stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “What?” the tall lad asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Surprised Yamaguchi caught himself. “Oh, nothing. I just didn’t expect you to actually tell me. You don’t really answer any questions regarding yourself, y’know,” he said and sipped on his water bottle. 

Tsukishima nodded. “Let’s go,” he grabbed his brown coat. Yamaguchi almost fell over as he tried to lift his backpack, dropping his phone. “Give me your backpack,” the golden-eyed boy ordered. When he received a confused look he continued, “I don’t have anything to carry and no offense, but I’m stronger than you.” Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks heat up as he passed his backpack to Tsukishima. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” he mumbled. Shocked he looked at his taller friend who seems just as surprised. “So- sorry…” Tsukishima continued walking and Yamaguchi ran to catch up to him. Scolding himself internally the whole way back, neither of them spoke up. Only as they passed Yamaguchi’s house, he made use of his voice. “Wait a second, I’ll get the hoodie you lent me a few weeks back.” Tsukishima shrugged and followed his friend into his home. 

“Don’t you want to wait outside? I’ll hurry-”

“No, it’s a little fresh to wait here. Besides I’ve never been here.”

“Um, okay then. I, it’s not much but yeah, my apartment is upstairs. I didn’t clean it so it might be a little messy and…” Yamaguchi kept on stumbling over his own words as the students made their way upstairs. The steps screeched with every step they took. With shaky hands the small boy in a big, black sweater opened the door. Tsukishima’s eyes widened. A thin mattress was on the floor, a tiny table next to it. A small fridge and a stovetop were set up next to it. Tsukishima shivered as a cold breeze came from the tiny window. It was cracked in the bottom right corner, a small star like shaped hole connected to it. Something was constantly buzzing, making it impossible to focus. Yamaguchi trembled and quickly gave Tsukishima his beige hoodie. The tall boy frowned and took it, already being pushed outside. Awkwardly, Yamaguchi said goodbye to Tsukishima and went inside, slamming the door in the older boy’s face. The middle blocker scratched the back of his hair and scrunched his nose but turned around and left the building. 

The following morning the two youngsters met up at an intersection close to the school. The sun was still rising, the sky slightly purple. Most trees have lost their leaves and no birds were chirping. Akaashi and Bokuto were already practicing once they arrived. The dark-haired boy was wearing grey, baggy sweatpants, and a black hoodie with an owl on it, his eyes only half-open. In contrast to him, the third year jumped and spiked every set powerfully and cheerfully, always yelling “hey, hey, hey!” after the ball hit the floor on the other side of the court. Tsukishima related to Akaashi, wishing he could have just stayed in bed for the remainder of the day. Practice started shortly. Their coach ordered them to work on their serves and so they did. The blonde served the ball lightly, just enough to not attract the coach’s attention, or so he thought. 

“Tsukishima, stop being lazy and serve properly!” the older man complained and glared at him. Tsukishima apologized and grabbed his water bottle. Bokuto laughed at him and even Akaashi smirked a little. The blonde glanced at Yamaguchi, who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. The middle blocker frowned and went up to his friend. 

He grabbed the green-haired boy by his shoulder and turned him around. Surprised, he raised his eyebrows as he saw Yamaguchi’s pale face. “You okay?” he asked. Yamaguchi nodded and yawned. “You better go to the school nurse if you’re not feeling well, coach won’t mind. Just tell a manager,” he continued, and Yamaguchi nodded and walked towards the managers. Tsukishima shook his head and went back to practice. 

“Didn’t know the saltshaker cares about people’s well-being,” Akaashi provoked and smirked at his best friend. 

With a sigh Tsukishima responded “Don’t act like it’s a big deal. He’s obviously sick or something.”

“I threw up on court two months ago and you told me to suck it up!”, Akaashi exclaimed, “of course it’s a big deal.” 

Bokuto stood next to him and nodded eagerly, “look Akaashi, our son is going to get married soon, I’m sure of it, I’m such a proud father” the grey-haired boy teased, theatrically falling down on his knees. His boyfriend giggling and encouraging to keep going. 

“As if.” The first year answered, “Stop pretending to be my parents. You two are being annoyingly lovey-dovey, it makes me wanna throw up,” Tsukishima retorted with a huff, “it’s just easier to just hang around Yamaguchi, he’s not half as bad.”

Bokuto smirked and blew a kiss at the first year. The coach blew his whistle before the wing spiker could say anything else. Tsukishima quickly packed up and left the gym, done with his friends for now. 

It was almost dark outside when Tsukishima walked home. Yamaguchi didn’t show up to class that day, nor to the practice session after school. The tall boy pushed the door to the small convenience store open and welcomed the warm air inside. After staring at countless items in the store he bought five meat buns and vanilla pudding. The cashier smiled at him with crooked teeth scrunched his nose. His flannel shirt was stained, and he reeked of beer. Tsukishima then got some medicine in the pharmacy two shops ahead and made his way to Yamaguchi’s apartment. The entrance door was open, screeching loudly, causing the first year to shudder. He knocked on the door and waited, his foot tapping on the ground. No one answered the door. Repeatedly the blonde knocked, only to be left waiting. After a few more tries he pushed the door open. A cold breeze caused Tsukishima to shiver. He looked around and saw Yamaguchi sleeping on his tiny mattress, shaking. “Damn, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said and walked over to the shivering boy. Softly, he wakened his friend. Yamaguchi flinched but relaxed once he recognised his golden eyed friend. 

“What are you…?” he mumbled, not sure whether he’s hallucinating. 

“Can you stand?” the middle blocker said calmly, helping him stand up. Yamaguchi moaned in pain, holding his head with his hands. Tsukishima quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around the freckled boy. “You’re not staying here any longer. You can stay at my place until you’re feeling better,” he stated. The shorter one shook his head and mumbled something but didn’t have the energy to resist as Tsukishima carried him on his back. A few seconds later, Yamaguchi had already passed out, his head resting on the taller boy’s shoulder. 

“Kei, you’re finally home what do…” his older brother stopped in his tracks when he saw the sleeping boy on his brother’s back. 

“Akiteru. He’s sick and his home is freezing. Can I have the extra mattress from your room?” Tsukishima said and his brother nodded. He carried his friend to his room, laying him down on his bed. Barely a minute later, the smaller boy was wrapped up in blankets, not once had he opened his eyes. 

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” Akiteru whispered before receiving a punch to the stomach. “That didn’t answer my question,” he moaned in pain and covered his stomach. 

Tsukishima huffed. “No, he is not my boyfriend, just someone from school. I’m going to eat something, just get the mattress,” he ordered and closed the door. 

“Here I was, hoping my little brother finally found someone he liked but as always, that dream is yet to come true” Akiteru sighed dramatically and leaned on his younger brother. Yet again, his younger brother smacked him, but the older blonde just smirked. “Do his parents know he’s here? Does mom know?” 

“I don’t think he’s in contact with his parents…” Tsukishima said. He paused for a few seconds, “You should have seen that apartment he lives in, tiny, cold and lonely. I don’t know what he was thinking. And as for mom, I don’t think she’ll care.” Akiteru nodded, they now sat at the small kitchen table. Without another word they finished their bowls of instant ramen. The older brother offered to do the dishes, while the younger one returned to his room. He quietly changed into sweatpants and a shirt. The blue top had a small, faded dinosaur, right above his chest. With a big yawn he rubbed his eyes. He walked over to his friend, holding the back of his hand to the younger boy’s forehead. “What the hell were you thinking…” he mumbled, then he got a wet cloth from the washroom drawer. It was light grey with small strawberries printed on it. The red and green have washed out over the years. He still remembered how long he begged for his mother to buy it. After twenty whiny minutes, six years-old Tsukishima Kei finally succeeded. 

The moon stood high, shining through the window enlightening Yamaguchi’s feet. The dark-eyed boy rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. He observed his surroundings, attempting to figure out his location. Only when he caught sight of his blonde friend wrapped in a dark green blanket he relaxed. “Right…” he mumbled and blushed. He removed the cloth from his head, still a little bit moist. His head only throbbed lightly. The silence got disrupted by the grumbling of the smaller boy’s stomach. Yamaguchi exhaled in frustration and laid back down. A plate next to the bed caught Yamaguchi’s attention. The plate contained four meat buns, two pills. A bottle of water was there as well. Sighing in relief, he grabbed the food and took a big bite from one of the buns. He moaned and closed his eyes. Once he finished the food and swallowed the pills he changed into the sweatshirt and sweatpants Tsukishima had left him. Careful not to wake the blonde he folded his clothes and placed them under the bed. The sweatshirt covered his hands and he almost tripped over the sweatpants, but he was finally warm again. The boy wrapped himself back into the thick blanket and pulled his legs close to his chest and hugged the fluffy pillow tightly. Just a little bit later the youngster drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

The next time Yamaguchi opened his eyes was due to Tsukishima closing the door a little too loudly. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Do you feel better?” the boy said and fixed his glasses. Practice had ended thirty minutes ago, and Tsukishima just returned home. Yamaguchi sat up but immediately flinched as his head throbbed again. “I’ll get you another pill, just a second” the taller one said and left the room. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi hissed as he swallowed the medicine, the pain still prominent in the back of his head. “What time is it?” he asked and looked at his friend. 

“About seven now, did you sleep the whole day?” Tsukishima responded. He unpacked his bag and offered Yamaguchi one of the vanilla puddings he’d bought the day before. The green-haired boy gladly accepted and sat on the ground leaning on the bed. “Do you feel better?” Tsukishima questioned again after a few moments of silence. He sat on the mattress cross-legged, fidgeting with his wristband. His brother had made it for him in third grade, it even had a small Triceratops weaved into it. 

Yamaguchi nodded as he answered, “yes, compared to yesterday I feel much better.” His cheeks reddened and he looked down and mumbled, “thanks for helping me out.”

“Yes, about that,” Tsukishima said hesitantly, “how come you live on your own in such a small apartment…?” He was staring directly into his younger friend’s eyes. 

“It’s such a long story, I don’t want to-,” Yamaguchi began, but the blonde immediately interrupted him. 

“I’ve got time. Tell me,” he urged and leaned back after he sat down on the thinner mattress, facing his guest. 

“It just kind of happened. The moment-,” he swallowed thickly before he continued with a shaky voice, “the moment I came out to my parents they made it clear I’m no longer welcomed at home. They transfer me a little bit of money every month, but they’re not rich, so that apartment is all I can afford. I try to work somewhere here and there but no one permanently hires a fifteen-year-old, right?” he laughed bitterly. A single tear ran down his cheek and he clenched his fists. Hesitantly Tsukishima scooted closer, patting the younger boy’s shoulder. Now full on sobbing, Yamaguchi clung to his friend and cried into his chest. Loud sobs escaped his throat, tears wettened the middle blocker’s t-shirt. Tsukishima’s heart clenched, he kept stroking the younger boy’s back. Ultimately the green-haired boy fell asleep once again, still holding on to Tsukishima. Carefully he picked the sleeping boy up and laid him back on his bed, covering him with a blanket. 

Leaning on the drawer he watched the boy with puffy eyes. His heartrate accelerated slightly, and his cheeks heated up. “Oh dear,” shaking his head, Tsukishima grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. 

After a long and hot shower Tsukishima went back into his room. He lightly shook Yamaguchi’s shoulder until the boy stirred awake. “There’s a towel in the bathroom and some new clothes, take a shower and then we’ll eat something.” Rubbing his eyes, Yamaguchi nodded and got up. The older boy then went to the kitchen and prepared glass noodles with vegetables and soy sauce. Fifteen minutes later Yamaguchi joined him in the kitchen and set the table. It was quiet, except for the occasional hissing of the frying pan. 

Once they both sat at the table the students ate in silence. The vegetables were a little spicy and not too soft. A small, ancient clock quietly ticked, and the fridge buzzed evenly. 

The silence was interrupted by Tsukishima. “Yams, I called my mother after you fell asleep again and told her about your situation,” he hesitantly mentioned, watching his friend flinch through the corner of his eyes. “She and I both agreed, it’d be best for you to not live there anymore… She said you could occupy our guest room, well, I guess we can call it your room now.” Yamaguchi stared at his friend with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. “If you don’t mind, Akiteru, my brother, and I will get your stuff tomorrow after school.” 

Tears threatened to spill from the green-haired boy’s eyes once again. He stared at Tsukishima, unable to respond. Once again, he threw himself at his friend, thanking him. “Your family is so kind, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.” Yamaguchi pulled back and took a sip from his glass. 

The taller boy chuckled, “don’t worry, my mother doesn’t mind and I’m just glad-” Tsukishima got interrupted by a loud door slamming. The blonde got up and took the finished plates to the sink. A short woman with dirty-blonde hair entered the kitchen. She kissed her younger son’s cheek and then turned to Yamaguchi with a big smile. 

“Welcome to the Tsukishima family, you must be Yamaguchi. I hope you’re feeling better, you looked exhausted earlier!”, she was now standing right in front of Yamaguchi and pinched his cheek, “you’re quite a handsome boy, aren’t you!”

“Now, mom. Give him a break. You’re rambling again!” another blonde boy entered the kitchen. Although he looked older than Tsukishima, he was about the same height as Yamaguchi. “I’m Akiteru, we already met yesterday, but you probably don’t remember. I hope you’re feeling better and,” he walked over to Tsukishima to pad his shoulder, “that he wasn’t too much of an asshole.” 

The cheerful woman laughed and pulled out a box. Its content was the creamiest and sweetest strawberry shortcake Yamaguchi had ever tasted. The cream was light and fluffy, the chocolate sprinkles on top complimented the fruity cake. For the next hour, the family chatted and laughed, Yamaguchi was mostly answering questions about himself, but also got to know that, Keiko, she insisted that Yamaguchi used her first name, was the CEO of an international exchange program, her husband a university professor focused on astrophysics, travelling around Europe, holding numerous seminars. 

It’s gotten late and Keiko was the first one to excuse herself. Akiteru soon followed, leaving the two boys by themselves. 

“I’ll show you your room tomorrow, you can have my bed for tonight. Let’s change the covers first though, you must have sweat a lot last night.” Tsukishima got up, followed by Yamaguchi. Once everything was done, they each brushed their teeth and went to bed. The blonde was the first one to fall asleep, the younger boy’s eyes on him. Yamaguchi’s head was spinning, trying to process the sudden changes that are going to happen. Unsure and scared, he was grateful for his new family. He felt a weigh lifted from his chest and smiled, one last tear rolling down the side of his head as he drifted off to sleep. 

The following day the two Tsukishima brothers met up near the younger one’s high school. Akiteru had borrowed his friend’s car. They quickly collected the bits Yamaguchi owned. Just an hour later the apartment was empty, and Yamaguchi’s room was set up with what little he possessed. 

The next few weeks flew by. Yamaguchi had ended the contract with the owner of the apartment compact and got used to living with the Tsukishima’s. They ate dinner together every now and then and watched a movie on Sundays. His room became more and more his own, a poster of an anime he loved hung above his bed, a picture of him and the brothers in Halloween costumes on his nightstand. Yamaguchi found out that they helped the orphanage nearby out by taking some kids trick or treating, Keiko forcing her sons to dress up. The three of them wore matching outfits, each a member of Team seven from Naruto. Yamaguchi’s dark hair made him the best fit for Sasuke, whereas Akiteru’s smile reminded them of Naruto. His best friend got stuck with Sakura, a pink wig on his head, Yamaguchi even convinced him to wear green contacts. Tsukki, as he now constantly called his best friend, and Yams, the nickname Tsukishima uses, spent more and more time together. Although they still hung around Akaashi and Bokuto at school, those two were too occupied with themselves. At home, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got used to living with each other. They cooked together at night and studied for their tests afterwards. The green-haired boy was grateful for Tsukishima’s patience when he repeated what they had learned in class. Yamaguchi’s grades improved constantly, and he was able to practice more volleyball and became the team’s pinch server. Determined to be a regular player one day, the freckled boy worked hard to catch up to the rest of the team. Around nine at night they went to their separate rooms, both needing a little alone time. 

A few days later Yamaguchi’s sixteenth birthday rolled around. He got up, fidgeting with his fingers. Unsure whether he should tell the Tsukishima’s he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Chattering and laughing filled the air once the boy opened the door. Three people were sitting at the table, whereas Keiko was preparing tea. Four heads turned to Yamaguchi as he entered the room. Keiko started singing happy birthday, the three males quickly joined her. The green-haired boy blushed and smiled, kneading his fingers. Once they finished, he thanked them and sat down. 

The elder man spoke up right after, “Hello, Yamaguchi. I’m Chikao Tsukishima, just call me Chikao though. I apologize I couldn’t meet you earlier, but work kept me busy. Well, welcome to the family and happy birthday.” The brown-haired man smiled at him and leaned back in his chair. 

“Yamaguchi, you should get dressed, we’re going out for breakfast,” Keiko exclaimed, and Yamaguchi thanked her and agreed. 

Twenty minutes later the family sat at a table in a small bakery. The walls were painted in light pastel-coloured vertical stripes. Small roses decorated the tables and ancient cutlery was placed in front of them. The chairs were made of light grey satin. They placed their orders and chatted throughout the meal. Two hours later they finally paid the bill and left the bakery. Chikao excused himself and decided to walk home and rest for a little, as he came home late at night. Akiteru had to leave as well, claiming he’s meeting up with a friend nearby. Keiko teased him a little but let him off the hook. 

The three of them made their way back home. Tsukishima quickly exited the car, but Yamaguchi was stopped by Keiko. “You’re coming with me for the next few hours,” she said, grinning at the freckled boy through the mirror. Ten minutes later, Keiko and Yamaguchi entered the local mall. 

Keiko cheerfully dragged Yamaguchi into the first store. “Yamaguchi, for your birthday we’ll get some new things to fill your room. First of all though, you need some more pullovers and a winter jacket, I can’t stand seeing you in that thin coat of yours!” she exclaimed cheerfully, “do me one favour and don’t worry about the budget today, Chikao and I earn well enough to afford this every once in a while.” Yamaguchi slowly nodded, not quite processing what he’s been told. The shining yellow eyes of Keiko told him she’d not give in, even if he tried. 

“Thank you very much. I will take good care of everything,” he assured her and gave her a hug. When Yamaguchi looked at an item more than a second was already added to their shopping cart by Keiko. He attempted to act as if he didn’t like certain clothing articles once he tried them on, but Keiko insisted it fit him well until he gave in. Not once did the freckled boy get to know the price of the clothes Keiko bought for him, she made sure of that. Six stores later Yamaguchi was exhausted and carrying around nine heavy bags. They found a perfect winter coat in maroon, contrasting his slightly green hair nicely. It was made of cotton and ended just above his knee. The coat had six brown buttons along the middle and a high collar to keep his neck warm. 

“There is one last shop I’d like to take you to,” the thin woman said and lead the way, “Kei told me you like mangas, so I thought you could use some to fill the shelf in your room.” Yamaguchi was astonished by the monstrosity of a store. Ceiling high shelves stuffed with mangas, anime’s on discs, action figures. They even sold merchandise, phone cases and copic markers. Not sure whether he was dreaming, Yamaguchi pinched his arm, causing Keiko to laugh out loud. “You’re funny. Go on, I’ll follow you with some distance, tell me once you’ve picked something.” The green-haired boy was only partially listening, his eyes already scanning the bookshelves. It took him a good thirty minutes, but Yamaguchi settled on a manga called “Given”, Akaashi recommended it to him a few weeks back. Keiko kept telling him to pick another manga, but this time the boy didn’t give in.  
The two of them decided to take a break and have some tea after the three hours of shopping. Yamaguchi stretched his arms out and yawned, glad to finally sit down. The young waitress served them a lemon-ginger tea she had recommended to them earlier. She had sparkling blue eyes with small brown spots near the pupil. Keiko thanked her with a smile. 

“Thank you, for everything Keiko,” Yamaguchi took a breath and smiled, “not just for today, but for taking care of me. I didn’t think someone would accept me for who I am, but somehow, I got to know your family and your kindness. I wouldn’t have come this far without your help and support. I was lost and scared, unsure of what I want to do, but due to your family I finally found myself and a place to call my home.” Keiko was lightly crying, and a tear rolled down Yamaguchi’s cheek as well. They both smiled at each other, laughing awkwardly. 

Keiko wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand and took Yamaguchi’s hand. “I have to thank you too. You brought so much joy to this family, so many laughter and happy memories. It’s always a pleasure to watch my three sons play volleyball in the backyard or playing video games on a Sunday morning. Even if you didn’t notice, Kei has opened up to us a lot more than he used to since you’re around. I finally don’t have to worry about him being lonely, because I know he’s got you by his side. Even Akiteru was influenced by your ambition and works just a little harder to achive his goals as well!” she laughs and lets go of the boy’s hand. “Oh!” Keiko straightens her posture, “Kei is here to pick you up.” Yamaguchi turned around and saw a tall, blonde boy approaching them. 

“Wow, Yamaguchi, you didn’t hold back, did you?” Tsukishima teased, eying the bags surrounding the green-haired boy. 

“Kei,” Keiko scolded, “leave him alone. Now help him carry those bags to the car, will you.” Tsukishima shook his head with a smile on his lips and helped Yamaguchi get up. They each carried half towards the car park, Keiko lead the way. The stored the newly bought items in the back and Keiko looked at Tsukishima, “don’t bring him home too late, else you’ll be in trouble young man.” 

“Mom, I’m your son too, you know?” the blonde boy exclaimed with a fake hurt expression but eventually agreed. With a firm grip Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi outside. He smirked at the green-haired boy, let go of his arm  
and ran away. Taken aback, Yamaguchi followed him. 

Heavily breathing Tsukishima stopped on top of a hill. “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi complained, “what the hell was that?” 

The tall boy laughed at his best friend. “I’m nervous, I thought running could help, but I was wrong.” Yamaguchi shook his head, still unable to talk properly. “We’ll walk the rest, it’s not far.”

Once they followed a narrow path through a corn field, Yamaguchi spotted a light blue blanket spread out. A big, woven basket was placed on it. Its handle was made of white cloth, red tulips carefully embroidered. Tsukishima sat down and started to unpack the food in the basket. Meat buns, rice balls and even floppy French fries were placed on little plates. The dark-eyed boy took a seat opposite of the blonde, watching his hands skilfully prepare the meal. “This looks amazing, how long die Keiko cook yesterday?” Yamaguchi teased his taller friend. 

“Actually,” Tsukishima stated, “I was the one to stand in the kitchen for hours. You better appreciate it or else…” Yamaguchi giggled, earning a smirk from the middle blocker. They ate peacefully, joking around and teasing each other. It’s gotten darker over time, the sun slowly going down behind the mountains. 

“Close your eyes” Tsukishima ordered, to which Yamaguchi obliged with a nod. “I’m going to give you your present now. You’ll open it and don’t say anything. I need to tell you a few things first, got it?” Yamaguchi agreed, unsure of what to expect. Once the middle blocker instructed to open his eyes, Yamaguchi saw a little box wrapped in black paper. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Just open it…” he mumbled and looked down with reddened cheeks. 

Inside was the most gorgeous yet simple ring Yamaguchi had ever seen. It was silver with a small, white diamond integrated, barely noticeable. The diamond reflected the light in the most beautiful colours, a tiny rainbow surrounding it. 

“Yams…” Tsukishima inhaled deeply and looked at the boy in front of him. “First of all, happy birthday.” The blonde chuckled nervously. Yamaguchi grabbed his shaking hand, causing it to relax. “Thanks… but not just for that. Thank you for all the memories I’ll never forget, thank you for the moments we spent together. I don’t tell you this enough, but I really, really appreciate you. You’re always by my side, spending me hope and pushing me further. Over the past few months, you’ve become my best friend, someone to trust, to laugh with, to stick to.” 

Tsukishima now stared directly into Yamaguchi’s eyes before he continued, “but I don’t want to be your best friend.” The green-haired boy flinched at those words. “I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, whatever you want to call it. I’m in love with you Yams, and I’m in too deep to not at least tell you. Both my mother and Akaashi have been teasing me for the past few weeks and I can’t hold it back anymore. I love you, Tadashi. I love you so much, my heart threatens to jump out of my chest every time I look at you and see that beautiful face of yours. So, Yams, will you be my boyfriend and accept this ring as a promise of me to always be here for you? Because I can’t possibly imagine a world without you.” 

“Keiko actually teased you?”

“Out of everything I just told you, that’s the first thing you say to me? You’re impossible! But if that’s your answer, I guess you don’t mind me leaving…” Tsukishima said and smiled as he turned away. 

“Wait!” Yamaguchi shrieked. Tsukishima looked at the younger boy and was about to say something when Yamaguchi connected their lips. He wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck and sat on his lap. “Is that an answer you accept?” Yamaguchi asked and looked away, hiding his blush. 

“Not sure,” Tsukishima responded with a smirk, “I might need a little more of that…” he got silenced by another kiss. Yamaguchi ended up snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest, two arms holding him close. 

“I love you Kei. You’re my home now, don’t ever leave me.”

“I love you Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading my first ever fanfiction. Please leave a comment down below, what you liked and what I could improve upon! Are there any specific ships you'd like to read of? Any story ideas? I thrive on feedback and suggestions :)!


End file.
